Winner Takes It All
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: There's the winner, and there's the loser. The winner takes it all. That star promise made me the loser. xSasuxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-

Winner Takes It All

- - -

"_You suck."_

Huh?

"_Useless."_

What?

"_A loser."_

?!?

-

The sun was very bright today. Nothing seems to be wrong. I walked out from my apartment toward my office. I waved hello to every villagers waving at me.

…And smiled. I smiled as well.

-

"_They're fake, aren't they?"_

-

"Hey, how's work?"

I looked up to see the newest Hokage, Naruto. My best-friend. Even bestest than Ino. I looked at how tired he looked and chuckled. He frowned and his blond brows pulled together.

"What's so funny?" he sounded offended.

I smiled at him.

"You're working really hard, my sir." I was impossibly proud of him.

He grinned and nodded.

"Of course!" he held his hand high up in the air. I squinted my eyes so I could see him better.

-

"_You're coming?"_

-

"Jeez, I'm so tired!" I complained. Ino winced and 'ow'ed dramatically. I hit the back of her head and we laughed.

"You want to get some tea?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nah," I replied. "I'm dead tired, need my beauty sleep."

"Oh yes," she nodded, looking serious. "I just remembered, your forehead does need a beauty sleep to shine even more!"

"Shut up!" I threw the closest object I can reach. It hit her head and she yelled. Damn, it was a big book, filled with the names of patients. She grumbled while she knelt down and picked up the book, tidying up the mess I made. I grinned innocently at her deathly glare.

-

"_I'm going to help you, help you become somebody stronger."_

"_I'm strong already."_

"_I know that," _

"_Why are you smiling?"_

"_I just want you to be strong if by any chance we have to part."_

"…"

"_Don't cry, I told you, you need to be stronger."_

_*Sob*_

-

"Heck Sakura, can't you be gentler?!"

"You complain too much, Kiba," I sighed. I hit the plaster onto his skin that was bleeding like waterfall.

"Dammit woman!" he yelled. "I'm bleeding to death here!"

"Well you don't look like it," I glared at him. "Look, the blood stops already."

He looked at his wound and at me.

"Of course I'd done something," I answered his look. "I'm one of the best medic in the village remember?"

"Yeah, and you might kill somebody if you keep being such meanie!"

"Oh I'd be glad if I kill you one day," I grinned. He grinned back and we laughed.

-

"_Do you love me?"_

"…"

"_Sa—"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Really?"  
_

"_Yes."_

-

I closed the green door and turned on the lights. I looked around the small space of my apartment and sighed.

I walked to the fridge and took out the bottle of milk. I caught a glance of the tomatoes lying on the bottom part of the fridge, I sighed before I closed the fridge's door.

I really should throw those blasted tomatoes away tomorrow.

I finished the milk and walked to the bathroom; I showered fast and get into my sleeping uniform already. I sat on the bed and looked out at the stars.

No falling star, no wishing star, no nothing.

-

"_Am I strong now?"_

"_We shall see one day."_

"_Why are you smiling now?"_

"_I just think you're doing well."_

"_Am I not a loser anymore then?"_

"_We shall see one day."_

"…"

"_Hey, don't be like that; I think you're doing pretty well already."_

"_Are you hoping we would part one day?"_

"…"

"_You are, aren't you?"_

"_You can't stick with me forever."_

"_I know that."_

"_Then you should understand."_

"_That's the thing, I don't want to and I won't."_

_*Sigh*_

-

I opened my eyes, there were tears. I wiped them away furiously but more were coming. I didn't even know what started them, wait… I _did_ know. I just didn't want to _remember_.

And so I ended up sobbing in my bed all morning.

-

"_The winner takes it all."_

-

"Heck Sakura, you look like shit!"

"Wow, I wonder why I even bother coming to check your wound." I replied sarcastically. Naruto laughed and messed my hair up, as if I need it, it was messy enough alright.

"Hinata is coming soon, hurry up," he muttered. "She's gonna freak if she sees me like this."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been falling apart, Sakura-chan?"

I looked at him and he looked back at me, his expression serious. I really don't want to talk about this stuff.

-

"_I'm the loser then?"_

-

"Sakura-chan…"

"She's going to be here any second now, Naruto," I stood up, took all of my stuffs and hurried out the door.

He caught my hand and jerked me back.

-

"_You're not supposed to be one."_

-

"Sakura-chan, are you?"

"What do you want me to say, Naruto?" I glared at him. "Don't I look fine already?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, young man," I looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" he searched for any signs of lie in my eyes. There was none, of course. Because I promised I'm never going anywhere.

"I promise." I hugged him.

-

"_But I turn out to be one, don't I?"_

"_Sa—"_

"_Tell me,…"_

-

I once again looked at the stars, and they showed no sign of hope for me today again. I sighed and stood up; I took my coat and walked outside. The coat wasn't mine. It was _his_.

I smelled his scent and it invited back all the tears and I started crying while walking. It was nice at night, no one was around. Only a few ANBUs but they hid themselves well.

I saw someone walking out from the hospital and I stopped, shocked.

-

"_Do you love me?"_

-

He stopped when he saw me as well. And we both stared at each other's eyes for a long time.

-

"_Tell me, Sasuke-kun… Do you?"_

-

A small figure came running from inside the hospital, the figure was a boy; he hugged his leg and looked at me. His eyes were his, his face was his. But his hair certainly wasn't his, as well as his nose.

-

"_Do you?"_

-

Another figure came out. And she gave the boy what he didn't give. I looked at them for another minute, he stared at me. The woman pretended she didn't see me, but she did and she smiled. She was nice,… I suppose.

She just wasn't me.

-

"_I don't know."_

_*Smile*_

"_Well then, I suppose you don't."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Listen Sasuke-kun," I smiled as I walked away from him and the woman following him closely. "I had no idea why you brought her here, but I guess this is the big test you told me."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_I promise you I'm going to be strong and I always keep my promises," I told him. "So let me make another promise to you."_

_He looked at me, his expression unreadable. I thought I saw the pain, but I must be dreaming._

-

My attention was taken away by the one object moving in the sky. I saw his head moved up as well. I smiled as I saw the shooting star shot its way across the glittery darkness.

And then I looked at him. His expression was, again, unreadable as he looked back at me.

-

"_I won't let you go," I told him. "But the day I see a shooting star in the sky, I will, then, let you go. The day I see the star _with_ you, will be the day I close the memory of you forever in my heart. I will pretend like we never met before and address you formally. Fair enough for you right?"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_I don't play dirty, Sasuke-kun." *Smile*_

"_Why… are you…"_

_I looked at the girl, she looked snobby but I ignored her arrogant look. I smiled at her and she backed away one step in shock._

"_I won't hurt you even though I am stronger than you physically."_

_She looked at me and smiled then, looking relieved._

"_Why are you willing to?" she asked me._

"_Your name is Karin, right?" I smiled at her. "Like I said, I don't play dirty. I won't take him away from you because he _might _love you better than me. I really think this promise is fair enough, don't you?"_

"_But…"_

"_Well I guess you can spend your time with him." *Smile*_

-

I bowed in front of him and cried. The tears flowed, I can't stop them. I heard the shuffling of foot moving, and footsteps coming nearer.

And then a pair of hands hugged me. Small hands. I looked up and saw _their_ son hugged me.

"Sakura-chan shouldn't cry," he smiled. "You saved my life for many times, you saw impossibly scary cuts and so many bloods, why are you crying now?"

I looked at him and smiled.

I saw his father winced.

"Because I saw the shooting star, Kei-chan," I replied. "D'you see it too?"

"I did," he laughed. "And it's so cool!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Come on Kei," Karin called. I waved at him and smiled at her. She smiled back; she looked as if a big heavy burden had just been taken off her shoulders. And she walked away, leaving us for a moment.

-

"_Oh," my eyes felt like it would pop out off its sockets. "Your baby…"_

_The boy looked so fragile. I could just kill him, but I won't. He's so cute and so like him to kill._

"_Congratulations," I smiled. Karin hugged me and I smiled at her. He winced._

-

I looked at him and bowed.

"I'm keeping my promise," I told him. I looked up and everything was blurry. I don't want to leave him, but the day has come. Why did I even make that promise? Was I thinking it would be impossible to _ever_ see a shooting star?

He nodded.

"It was fake, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him, confused, I wiped the tears away.

"The smile just now."

I shrugged.

"Yeah," I said. "You know me."

"When will you ever smile sincerely, Sakura?"

"I don't know," I told him, I wasn't lying.

"I should go," he said after a while. I nodded and the tears came back. I bowed once again; after all, he was an Uchiha… one of the noble clan. And I was just a Haruno, a medic.

I looked up and tried to see his face through my blurred vision.

"I'll see you around, Uchiha Sasuke-sama," I said and he nodded, his expression looked pained but maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

He winced and ran to me, he hugged me and I cried on his shoulder. I held on to him tight, not wanting to let go. But I had to. Because he had a wife and a son waiting for him at the end of this road, he looked at me, he looked sad… It took him awhile to let go when I did already. But he finally did.

I smiled at him and he gasped.

Because the smile this time wasn't a fake one. He looked at me as if he had made a big mistake. But it doesn't matter now.

He's an Uchiha Sasuke-sama now. And I'm Haruno Sakura-san now. We're back to level zero with more pain to start with.

I watched him disappear into the darkness of the street.

-

"_Sakura,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're no longer a loser."_

"_Why? I lost to her."_

"_You're a winner, because you're strong now."_

"_Doesn't make sense," I sighed. "I don't get you."_

"_True," he said. "But I won't be the only person out there for you."_

_I looked at him and smiled. _

"_True." I said. He sighed and muttered 'fake' and we laughed together._

-

The winner takes it all. I'm not even sure whether I win or not.

Maybe you could help me find out.

Did I win?

Or did I lose?

- - -

My goodness, this is awesome randomness. It made me tear up though, I rarely cry when I wrote a story but I did for this one. So I guess it should be sad enough.

I get the idea after watching Mamma Mia! today, when Meryl Streep was singing "The winner takes it all" 

Reviews are appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


End file.
